


[Podfic of] (Secret) Meeting Like This

by knight_tracer



Category: The Avengers, spider man - Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossover, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 08:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's Summary: <i>the blur has resolved itself into a man, mostly covered in red and blue, who turns his masked head and snarks cheerfully at Tony.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] (Secret) Meeting Like This

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [(Secret) Meeting Like This](https://archiveofourown.org/works/386341) by [BlackEyedGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackEyedGirl/pseuds/BlackEyedGirl). 



Length: 28:19  
Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/\(secret\)%20Meeting%20Like%20This.mp3) [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/\(secret\)%20Meeting%20Like%20This.m4b)


End file.
